


Getting Her Mind Off It

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, dr scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully comes on to Mulder after a very long and stressful day at the hospital. He helps her relieve some stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Her Mind Off It

She pushed firmly on the accelerator, passing several cars. The drive home was taking too long. All she kept thinking about was the fact that Isaac had slipped into a coma. Chances were that he wouldn’t be coming out; it was probably a matter of days. There had been nothing she could do, but she still felt she’d failed him somehow.

It was easy to maintain a distance between herself and her coworkers at the hospital. Dealing with the tough days without a close friend was harder. Many of the doctors forged close bonds with each other over the nature of the work, but Dr. Scully was a woman onto herself. She felt like a cart that had rolled out to the part of the lot where no one parked.

When people tried to approach her, and she knew she should open up, be friendly. The second was easier to achieve than the first. As a result, she came off as distant and somewhat troubled but not cold. Everyone saw her warmth compassion with the patients.

She had to wait until she got home. Even then, sometimes she was unable to express exactly the emotions she was feeling, but he understood anyway. Some days, like this one, she just needed to forget. What was needed was a distraction.

Walking to the house, she hung her coat on the rack, kicked her shoes off on the mat. As she passed the table, she hung her suit jacket on a chair. Mulder was at his computer, as usual for this time of night, his office door ajar. She lifted her skirt and rolled her pantyhose and underwear off, tossing them aside, then pulled the skirt back down, smoothing it out with the palms of her hands.

Sliding in through the crack in the door, she padded over to him, lifted her shirt over her head, and sat down sideways on his lap without comment, knocking his hands off the keyboard as she did. There was a brief flash of irritation on his face, but it blinked away quickly when he saw she was only half dressed.

“This is nice. You should come home and greet me like this every night,” he said, smiling. When he saw the sadness in her eyes he sighed and and took her elbow in his hand. “Rough day at work?”

She nodded, ran her fingers through his hair, and kissed his temple.

He leaned into her chest, nuzzling her with his nose as he reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra. As he took her nipple into his mouth, she spread her legs apart, and he slid his hand up her thigh, finding no fabric to keep him from easing his finger into her wetness. 

After a moment in the somewhat awkward position, he pulled his hand away and carried her to the love seat that rested against the wall. Skirt removed, she was naked and he was fully clothed as he slowly and gently rubbed her clit. When her moans grew loud enough, he eased his finger inside and kissed the sensitive part of her neck, just under the jaw. Several minutes later she was shuddering with climax.

“Take a nap,” he whispered, and she curled onto her side.

“What about you?” she said, yawning. She didn’t want to leave him frustrated when she could see he was obviously aroused, but she was suddenly so very tired. 

“I’ll still be here when you wake up. You can return the favor then.”


End file.
